diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/26 February 2017
08:48 just dont become a dominator 08:48 Im not there 08:49 On mobile now 08:49 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 08:49 Ikr 08:49 I hate dat 08:49 WHO WANTS ART!?!? :3 08:50 LOL SUMMONER. 08:50 Tl;dr 08:50 lo 08:51 kill the dominator with a real tank 08:52 <Özün Oldun> so 08:52 <Özün Oldun> apparently 08:52 <Özün Oldun> it is working 08:52 IS OZUN THE SMARTEST BOT IN THE UNIVERSE 08:52 Ursuul, come back 08:53 the real you 08:53 it talked 08:53 we're doin sandbox 08:53 DOUBLE KILL. 08:53 the bot talked like a human being 08:53 no jk i know it is Ursuul 08:53 <Özün Oldun> lol 08:53 <Özün Oldun> I gotta leave this dood in here for an hour 08:53 <Özün Oldun> before the first log is made 08:54 <Özün Oldun> well, I suppose I could change the log interval to est 08:54 <Özün Oldun> test* 08:54 alright 08:56 <Özün Oldun> jesus fuckin christ 08:56 <Özün Oldun> I just got an email 08:56 lost control of my mouse 08:56 <Özün Oldun> we got 25K views today 08:56 <Özün Oldun> just today 08:56 <Özün Oldun> the last 25 hours 08:56 <Özün Oldun> 24 lol 08:56 <Özün Oldun> we have been averaging 90K per week 08:57 yay? 08:57 uh huh? 08:57 I don't get it 08:57 <Özün Oldun> it means if this holds steady, we may have double the views again 08:57 <Özün Oldun> we used to get 250K views per week 08:57 <Özün Oldun> that many people would visit the wiki 08:57 <Özün Oldun> but we dropped to 90K 08:57 i have a yt channel. 08:58 <Özün Oldun> oh? 08:58 <Özün Oldun> link? 08:58 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnJoEpgWfMOBPxCwzxaUnag 08:58 <Özün Oldun> oh, well, I wish you luck & hope that it grows more 08:58 i may feature the wikia 08:59 <Özün Oldun> That sounds awesome Zolare! 09:00 lol 09:00 yay 09:00 Zolare can you please stop using dominators 09:00 -_- 09:00 you need to not be so aggressive 09:00 he's doing that to not get killed 09:00 that's why he's staying that way 09:00 cuz you won't leave ppl alone 09:00 k 09:00 like that 09:01 I'm trying to talk here 09:01 #BuffFighter 09:01 i will just do so when arena closers appear. 09:01 he's not even listening 09:01 let's go somewhere else Zolare 09:01 cuz OO! isn't even listening to anything 09:02 that I say 09:02 -_- 09:02 lol zolare 09:04 this is sooo annoying 09:04 zolare keeps teaming with you 09:04 lol I woulda killed ye anyways 09:04 don't be a baby 09:05 oo1 09:05 stop 09:05 don't revenge kill, lol 09:05 im changing profile pic later. 09:06 HEY! 09:06 I wasn't ready yet 09:06 don' 09:06 im still on. 09:06 SR! 09:06 I need ye 09:07 you said you had something that could stay on 24/7 right? 09:07 i will be afk dominator 09:08 don't kill me yet Oo1 09:09 lol 09:09 again 09:09 I'm goin back to penta 09:10 Bak 09:11 woops 09:11 stupid mouse again 09:12 hi 09:13 um 09:13 im not usre 09:13 I won't fight ye til you put ur name back oo1 09:15 Biket 09:15 hi Ursuul 09:15 <Özün Oldun> Huh 09:15 <Özün Oldun> that is strange 09:15 <Özün Oldun> seeing me leave & re-enter chat 09:16 what? why.... 09:16 I'm done sandboxing, peeps 09:17 heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy 09:17 want to sandbox with me 09:17 diep.io/#D2F48CC4BB309ADD51F6A4 09:17 nah fam 09:19 heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy sr 09:21 Who here is awesome? 09:21 hi 09:21 Hai 09:21 me? 09:21 Ye 09:21 uhm 09:21 And 09:21 Ursuul 09:21 hi 09:21 ? 09:21 BANANA 09:21 right... 09:21 IDK 09:21 ... 09:21 whats going on 09:22 Hello Auro 09:22 hi 09:22 Everyone is playing zandboxw 09:22 im wither asuna or aurora 09:22 idk 09:22 either* 09:22 Brb 09:22 Ill be gone for about 09:22 3 hours or less 09:22 ok 09:22 Brb 09:22 Sorry! 09:22 ... 09:23 who r these peeps 09:24 lol 09:24 I'm staff 09:24 one of us is a bot 09:24 tacocat is from dcow 09:25 one of us is the leader 09:25 one is former staff 09:25 one a staff and a dog 09:25 that's it 09:25 lol 09:26 cool 09:26 how do peeps become staffs 09:27 they wrk hard and make a good resume and then they get accepted 09:27 welp 09:27 hi\ 09:27 ursuuuul 09:27 well 09:27 im an admin 09:27 cool 09:27 you ask 09:27 and i decide 09:27 ok 09:27 Sup 09:27 but you have to not have the Newb bar 09:29 God this project is so annoying 09:29 wat project 09:29 An engineering one 09:30 My computer crashed, making me lose a lot of progress 09:30 in diep, or in fandom 09:30 No It's neithr 09:30 Don't worry about it 09:30 gtg 09:31 woah 09:31 wut 09:31 (woah) 09:31 wut? 09:31 hayden 09:32 ... 09:32 k 09:32 (sad) 09:32 hi 09:32 SR 09:32 need your tech 09:32 nu nu nu 09:32 i was speaking hypothetically 09:32 but it'd be a pain 09:32 wot 09:33 o 09:33 rip 09:33 the tablet 09:33 it's possible 09:33 I think my mother still has a junker PC she doesn’t use 09:33 but not nearly ready 09:33 hmmm 09:33 that'd be nice 09:33 could probably filch that from her, maybe 09:33 PC would be idea 09:34 mmhm 09:34 mobile is more finicky 09:34 ye 09:34 more buggy with these things 09:34 I’m sending staff a long ass support request 09:34 woah 09:34 about the User-right n shiet 09:34 & Mewsh 09:34 & Özün Oldun 09:35 hi 09:35 uh 09:35 kewl 09:35 vut? 09:36 Hello Aurora 09:36 I said it correctly right? 09:36 yeh 09:36 kewl 09:36 you name is Aurora, but CallofDutyified 09:37 what 09:37 whats that mean 09:37 like MLG version of Aurora 09:37 with Xs 09:37 and 0s 09:37 i dont do the mlg thing 09:37 nvm it doesn't matter 09:37 �������� 09:38 woah 09:38 ������ ������ �� �������� �������� ������������ �������� �������� ������ 09:38 (woah) how do you do that 09:38 ������ 09:38 ��������, ������ ������ ������������ ���� ������ �������� 09:38 welll 09:38 you do it in Wikia.css 09:39 coolsymbol.com/cool-fancy-text-generator.html or something 09:39 that's where CSS customisation goes 09:39 lol 09:39 I missed Ursuul again 09:39 you can change classes and stuff 09:39 give peeps founts 09:39 ok 09:39 and improt founts 09:39 .. 09:39 have you heard of CSS before? 09:40 no 09:40 'oh 09:40 it lets you style things 09:41 for example, make text have cool gradients 09:41 i just use dat thing 09:41 is it a website 09:41 oh well CSS does more 09:41 no — it's code 09:41 ok 09:41 CSS>>>>>>>>>>> 09:41 uhm 09:42 it's awesome 09:42 ^ 09:42 relatively simple, but a with a plethora of pssibilities 09:42 is there a website that does similar things 09:42 once you know where to apply it, you can make rainbows flow out of your fingers 09:42 no, not really 09:42 ���������� 09:42 there isn't one website that can do everything 09:43 ������ ���� �������� �������� ������ ._. welp 09:43 sure you can find a gradiet builder online 09:43 for grafients 09:43 or you can find templates here 09:43 ���������� �� �������� �������� ���� �������� �������� �������� ���������� ���� 09:43 for fonts 09:43 Diep.io 09:43 lol 09:43 but there is no website that can style everything 09:44 agar.io & slither.io is also cool 09:44 yes 09:44 wings.io is also cool 09:44 ehhh 09:44 know what the worst .io game is 09:44 io games dont work on my cp 09:44 :O 09:44 ik 09:44 what are you doing here then lol 09:44 yuhp 09:44 being....bored.... 09:44 rip 09:44 ursuul what's the worse 09:45 (rip9) 09:45 Driftin.io 09:45 lol 09:45 bye 09:45 hordes.io 09:45 lol 09:45 bye 09:45 no no no 09:46 piranh.io 09:46 ^definetly the worst 09:46 no i like hordes 09:46 i dont like blovkor 09:46 diep hordes and mope.io 09:46 i LOVE mope animals=so cute 09:46 b-bye 09:46 in my opinion slither has really awkward control 09:46 wait 09:47 o 09:47 Slither man 09:47 I freaking killed it in slither 09:47 300K was my high score there 09:47 woah 09:47 personally i suck at slither 09:47 I love it 09:47 I still sometimes play it 09:47 get 60K 09:47 but i'm very good at wings 09:47 I used to be really good at Agar.io too, would get 100K, but now I can barely get 40K 09:47 o 09:48 becuz i pplayed an app that was almost identical in concept several years beofre wings was ever on the net 09:48 i c 09:48 so i already knew how to dodge, chase, etc. 09:48 tbh 09:48 I wish Wun Wun weren’t dead ;-; 09:48 wait wun wun is dead 09:48 yeah 09:48 irl? 09:49 last video he ever made was the Diep.io one 09:49 maybe 09:49 but not confirmed 09:49 just dead online 09:49 XD 09:49 idga single fuck about wun wun 09:50 i love wings btw 09:50 wings is great 09:50 (sad2) 09:50 >mfw she doesn’t like Wun Wun 09:50 cuz you can get to be king really easily 09:50 that’s like me telling you that Pewdiepie sucks ass 09:50 My username need to- 09:50 well sorry I haven't watched him so eh 09:50 dude 09:50 it's not teh same 09:51 i said idgaf 09:51 he is the single greatist .io game player to walk the earth 09:51 that's it 09:51 no one compares 09:51 well I mean 09:51 I got a higher diep score than him 09:51 & slither.io score 09:51 k i'll take ur word for it 09:51 but he is best agar.io player 09:51 to walk ye earthe 09:54 okey ursuul 09:54 HOLY SHIT LADS 09:54 Özün Oldun DID IT 09:54 I JUST CHECKED HIS CONTRIBS 09:54 HE LOGGED THE CHAT 09:55 Diep.io Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 February 2017 09:55 Congratulations! 09:55 i love wun wun 09:55 ^ 09:55 FINALLY 09:55 also thanks Ultimately 09:56 although it wasn't him that bought me to diep 09:56 who was it? 09:56 I only came because of him 09:56 it was actually Team Epiphany 09:56 if not for Wun Wun 09:56 I’d never be here 09:56 o 09:56 never heard of that guy 09:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSVbs36RSkU 09:56 this livestream 09:56 >livestream 09:56 ew 09:56 i watched it live 09:57 really the first solid piece of diep.io i had seen 09:57 hi 09:57 hi 09:59 hi chap 09:59 guess wat 09:59 Özün Oldun is werking 09:59 noice 10:00 thx fam 10:00 lol 10:00 the cancer know MasterOv brought me to diep.io 10:00 o god 10:00 k we must kill 10:00 *known as 10:00 *bans Aysh into oblivion* 10:01 lol 10:01 #rekt 10:01 Ozun is in the illuminati 10:01 SM was being insanely rude to me yesterday .-. 10:02 she's always like that if she's in a fickle mood 10:02 Really? 10:02 she has bipolar.... 10:02 What happened? 10:02 rly "You make everyone in the sandbox leave, bas always/b" 10:02 what? 10:02 what is the bs lol 10:02 "You always make people leave" 10:02 ohhhh 10:03 yeah she's done way worse to me 10:03 <Özün Oldun> is it a bad time to make an AI joke 10:03 NO 10:03 "If you keep doing this someone should kick you" 10:03 <Özün Oldun> lol 10:03 MAKE AN AI JOKE 10:03 she told me that I was mocking death when I joked that I wanted to kill myself 10:03 make the joke 10:03 lol 10:03 Don't take that so serious. 10:03 ^ 10:03 and I was just a arena close with 0 in bullet damage/penetration/reload 10:03 MAKE TEH JOKE 10:03 arena closer* 10:03 what is the best tank in the game 10:04 And then she continued saying that I killed the sandbox 10:04 oo1 is worse.... 10:04 AC ovs 10:04 so I'm pretty pissed at her rn 10:04 I remember what happened 10:04 pls Aysh you were taking her side 10:04 just go to her wall and say "don't be abitch. I'm pissed at you" and she'll close the thread and get the message 10:04 no no 10:04 notin a rude way 10:04 k :P 10:04 and I didn't think you should be kicked 10:05 either 10:05 ye 10:05 I don't think i was even mad 10:05 i doubt i said anything bad..... 10:05 wat did I say 10:05 Not much, but you were saying that I was ruining the game 10:06 anywaaaaays lets play sandbox 10:07 I was a weak AC that could only kill a pentagon in 3 hits xD 10:07 and she went berserk on me 10:07 ye 10:07 let's play Sandbox 10:07 wait, chap 10:07 ? 10:07 we know you were eak, I remember now 10:07 *weak 10:08 and smg was rude 10:08 ye 10:08 diep.io/#0CB9955FBB30511BC14E1D 10:08 but you were killing ppl too much with the ac 10:08 I killed ONE person in the corner .-. 10:08 who has 0 points in health 10:08 had* 10:08 I drained a 10th of an Overseer's health upon hit 10:08 don't reference bullet damage off of pentagons, you were annoying people 10:09 you still one-shotted me 10:09 i don't remember how 10:09 but you did kill me real quick 10:09 Still, I would have stopped if she wasn't a bitch 10:09 okey, then don't be like that to me 10:09 "as always" 10:09 lets have a break with this 10:09 lets play sandbox 10:09 I want to crush her damn skull 10:09 "Please, Aysh" 10:09 ^don't do that 10:10 kden 10:10 and relax about smg 10:10 i gtg anyways 10:10 buh bye 10:10 bye (wave) 10:10 cyaround 10:10 cya 10:10 diep.io/#0CB9955FBB30511BC14E1D 10:11 well the only thing to do to revive the chat is to play sandboxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10:14 Broken link 10:19 hi 10:19 hi 10:21 hi 10:21 just to let ye guys know 10:21 I moved the chat rules page 10:21 so that it would be the parent page of the Chat Logs page 10:24 Why? I thought that the parent page for the logs was a portal for them. 10:25 Bak 10:25 ;3 10:38 <Özün Oldun> no 10:38 yes 10:39 <Özün Oldun> the script uses Project:Chat as the parent page 10:39 <Özün Oldun> & im honestly not smart enoguh to change it 10:39 <Özün Oldun> damn it Ursuul 10:39 mfw the AI is mad at me 10:39 (woah2) 10:40 HE'S GONE MAD 10:40 (woah) 10:40 brb 10:41 <Özün Oldun> My master is getting a shower 10:41 <Özün Oldun> I will be here watching you, saying nothing Category:Chat Logs